Lgbt Oneshots
by The.Original.Percabeth.Child
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots for the TLC crew in lgbt relationships. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. If you don’t support lgbt people, and feel the need to express that here, screw you, this is a free app.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys!! So, I've decided to copy my lovely friend, WordsAblaze, who talked me into doing this! Make sure you g_** ** _o check out her stories!!_**

 ** _Okay... Now that I've got that out of the way, hope y'all enjoy!!!_**

 _Cinlet (Cinder and Scarlet)_

Scarlet was up before the sun. She normally was, working in the garden before it got too hot, but this time, it was simply to watch the sunrise. Settling against the wooden door frame of the front patio, Scarlet watched as the sky turned from inky purple, to indigo, to blue, green, yellow, and orange, before the sun finally made its appearance. Ready to start the day, much like Scarlet herself.

As the last of the sun appeared on the horizon, a pair of arms wrapped around the redhead's middle, and a kiss pressed to her neck.

"Why you up so early, if you don't have to work?" Cinder asked. Scarlet chuckled, pulling away from her girlfriend and grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Watching the sunrise." She replied. Cinder sighed.

"I'll never understand your antics." Scarlet laughed, pecking Cinder on the lips, before going to prepare eggs and pancakes for breakfast. As long as she had her girlfriend, life would never get old.

 ** _So? What'd you think? Make sure to leave a comment and give me feedback! If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!! Love ya!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey y'all!! FandomQueen713 thank you so much for the review, and I'll try to make my chappies linger!!! Guest, I will continue this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _Les go!_**

 _Thacin (Thorne and Jacin)_

"Pleeeeeeaaasee?"

"No."

Thorne sighed, nudging his boyfriend in the arm.

"Look, I know you aren't a people person-honestly how I'm your boyfriend is a reason lost on me-but it's _one night_! And Cress invited us, so we should go!"

Jacin rolled his eyes.

"But you know I hate parties."

Thorne grinned.

"I do, but that's why we're going!"

" _Because_ I hate parties?"

"No, stupid," Thorne replied, leaning against the bedpost of the hotel room, "because we're only in New Beijing for another week, then it's back on the road to Luna, and we-especially _you_ \- should spend time with Kai and Cinder, and Cress since we're here."

Jacin fell silent, his eyebrows furrowed, and frowned. Then, he sighed.

"This _one time_ , for _you_ , I'll go."

Thorne grinned, jumping up and pumping his fists.

"BUT ONLY," Jacin interrupted his boyfriend's victory dance, "if I stay with you the whole time."

Thorne grinned, kissing Jacin before booting into the bathroom.

"Deal. Now hurry up, we have two hours, and I'm not going to this event looking like trash."

Jacin sighed, shaking his head and smiling at Thorne's spirit, before going to get ready himself.

 ** _Hey guys! Hope that was at least a bit longer, and with time, these fics should increase in length. Make sure to review and give me plenty of suggestions and feedback!! Love ya!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey y'all!! Once again, I'll try to make this one longer, so hope y'all enjoy!_**

 _Cresster (Cress and Winter)_

Winter stuck her hand out of the back door, quickly pulling it back in as the cold, winter air bit her fingertips and snowflakes blew past. Turning, she pulled on her gloves and boots, before shoving another jacket on her five layers of pants and three layers of tops, before calling Cress from upstairs.

"It's snowing!" Winter yelled with child like excitement. Cress raced down the stairs.

"Then let's go!"

Laughing, Winter let her girlfriend pull her outside, and pushed Cress into the snow, face first.

Gapping at Winter, a determined look came over Cress's face. Winter had the sense to look unnerved.

Cress scooped up snow from the fluffy ground, flung it right into Winter's face, before darting farther into the yard.

"Oh I'm so getting you back for that!" Winter squeaked, shaking snow from her jacket and racing after Cress, giggling all the way.

Cress shrieked, and sprinted away. Winter quickly caught up and tackled her girlfriend, pinning her to the snowy lawn. She smirked.

"I believe I won." Winter said, plopping a quick kiss on Cress's nose and rolling off of her. Cress sighed in submission, nodding as she shook snow off of her like a dog. Grabbing Winter's hand, Cress began to make her way inside.

"Yeah, Yeah," She muttered.

"Now hurry up, or you get no hot chocolate."

Winter couldn't move fast enough.

 ** _Like it? Hope you did. I did two updates within an hour of each other, so be proud of me. Love ya!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys!! So, this next one is a popular gay ship of drumroll please..._**

 ** _KAISWELL!!!_**

 ** _Exciting right? Hope you enjoy!_**

 _Kaiswell (Kai and Thorne)_

"Ok sir, you're good. He can go."

Kai sighed.

"Thank you." He murmured, before heading out of the police station and leaning against the wall next to the door.

A while later, the door pushed open, and Thorne's head appeared, quickly spotting Kai.

He opened his mouth, but Kai held up his hand.

"First off," he stated, "what the hell were you thinking!?"

His boyfriend grimaced.

"Well," he said cautiously, "I know it's your birthday, but I forgot my wallet, so—"

"That doesn't make it okay to ROB A DAMN STORE." Kai interrupted.

Thorne sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Look, I know your upset—"

"Oh, upset doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling. What would I have done if you had gone to jail?"

Thorne held up his hand, preventing Kai from speaking.

"I know I was being stupid"—Kai snorted— "but I didn't want to call you, because then you'd know what I was up to!"

Grabbing Kai's hand, Thorne pleaded,

"Can we just go home?"

Kai smiled inspite of himself, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, before dragging him in the direction of the parking lot.

"Okay. But next time, _call me_. Or I'll let them put you in jail."

"Yessir."

 ** _How was it? I got this idea from WordsAblaze, so kudos to her! Love ya girl!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey lovelies!! So, this chapter was suggested by FanfictioningFangirl, so kudos to her for this wonderful ship!! Remember, I'm open to feedback and suggestions!_**

 ** _And now for said suggested ship. Enjoy!!_**

 _Winlet (Winter and Scarlet)_

"Oh look!" Winter chattered merrily, "Wolves!"

Scarlet watched her girlfriend trot over to the cages in the zoo, smiling and shaking her head. Winter had been begging Scar to take her to the zoo for ages now, and she finally obliged. Catching up with Winter, Scarlet noticed the sad expression that accompanied the excitement, and it broke her heart. Gently, she led Winter away from the exhibit, and towards a shaded area. Turning to face her girlfriend, Scarlet brushed away the lingering tears on her face, and kissed Winter gently on the lips.

"I miss him so much." Winter whispered when Scarlet pulled away.

"I know, Crazy." Scarlet murmured back, using her affectionate nickname for Winter, and tucked her into her side.

It took a few minutes, but finally Winter mustered herself enough to pull away, and continue the adventure. Grateful that Scarlet was always there for her.

And she would continue to be, as neither of them were going anywhere anytime soon.

 ** _How was it? Like it? Make sure to RR! Love ya!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey y'all!! I got a request for a drabble, and I thought, "Why not!" So here's that. Hope you enjoy!_**

 _Sybana (Sybil and Levana)_

Sybil knew _for a fact_ that Levana was one of a kind.

You probably couldn't see it because you were watching. But when they were alone, when Levana could take Sybil's hand and pull her close, utterly exhausted, Sybil treasured those moments.

She didn't mind serving Levana. After all, it's what she was trained to do. Even though they both knew their relationship was doomed from the start.

Levana began to pull away from many people, becoming more of the cold-hearted queen many thought she was. But not for Sybil. Never from Sybil.

When Sybil died, Levana had nothing to live for except for Luna. Perhaps that's why she didn't mind her niece killing her.

At least she would be with Sybil.

 ** _How was it! I felt like doing an angsty fic, so hope you enjoyed it! Love ya!!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey y'all!! Got another chapter comin up for ya!! Hope y'all enjoy!!_**

 _Ciko (Cinder and Iko)_

No way.

But _Cinder-"_

"I said no."

Iko huffed, pouting like a little kid. Cinder held her glare.

"You know I _hate shopping._ "

"C'mon! It's one time." Iko whined.

"Sure," Cinder countered, "just like the first _15_ other times you asked me. I'm not going, end of discussion."

"What if I help you with all of your mechanic work for a week?"

Cinder raised her eyebrows.

"Three months?"

A smirk. "Ok."

Iko beamed, placing a cheeky kiss on her girlfriend's mouth before bouncing off to go get ready. Cinder shook her head, and went to her room to find something suitable for the mall in which they would be at for three hours.

 ** _Hey guys!! I needed something to keep y'all satisfied, so sorry I haven't updated, as I've had way to much school crap. Love ya!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	8. Chapter

**_Hey guys!! I got a suggestion for another Cinder and Scarlet oneshots, so here it is! This one is not connected to the other one in any way, in case anyone was wondering._**

 _Cinlet (Cinder and Scarlet)_

"This is so hard!"

Scarlet sighed in exasperation.

"Cinder, we haven't even started."

Scarlet had decided to teach her girlfriend how to bake today, since she was gonna do it anyway and Cinder claimed she should help.

"But there are so many instructions!" Cinder complained.

"And that's why I'm going to help you. No shut up, and let's start."

They managed to measure out all of the dry ingredients, and started on the wet ones, when Scarlet decided to have a bit of fun. While Cinder was bent over the bowl, Scarlet ran and grabbed another egg from the carton, and cracked it over Cinder head.

Cinder stilled. Like, deathly stilled. Scarlet cackled. All of a sudden powder was flung at her face.

From there, the kitchen was an all out war. Packages over turned, ingredients on the wall, eggs and sugar thrown across the room.

Thorne even came in at one point, saw was was unfolding, and backpedaled out. Scarlet ended up with Cinder pinned beneath her. She smirked.

"Guess I win." In response Cinder reaches up to kiss her, pulling Scarlet more on top of her. Her fingers tangled in Cinder's brown locks, and Cinder's hands roved her hips. Scarlet pull up, rising to her Cinder.

"We should probably clean this." She said, eyes roaming around the room. Cinder nodded, eyes sparkling.

"Definitely."

 ** _So? Did y'all enjoy? Hope you did! I might work on another fic soon, so make sure you go check that out, too! Don't worry, though, I'm still continuing this one. Love ya!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


End file.
